


Big Shirts

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Sera starts wearing Ianthe's oversized shirts.  Ianthe approves.





	Big Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Another one dusted off for Femslash February!

Ianthe wakes up slowly when she’s in Skyhold.  There’s always a lot to do, but she takes these little moments in the morning.  She can hear the birds chirping and the sounds of a fortress waking up. 

What she can’t hear, this morning at least, is the soft sound of Sera’s breathing, and there’s no warmth coming from where Sera should be.  That ruins her usual early morning respite, and she opens her eyes, feeling a little disgruntled.  

She blinks a few times, vision clearing.  Her girlfriend is sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching her arms up.  Sera’s back is to Ianthe, but even though they both went to bed naked, she’s not looking at bare skin.  

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Ianthe asks, propping her head up.  

Sera’s head whips around, grin on her face as he arms fall to her sides.  “Looks good, yeah?”

Sera crawls over to her, pressing her onto her back and straddling her.  She smiles down at Ianthe, the fabric draped over her comparatively small frame.  It’s a good look.  

“Oh yeah,” Ianthe confirms. 

She leans up, openmouthed, and Sera leans down.  Their mouths meet, sending sparks down Ianthe’s spine.  Sera’s hands cup Ianthe’s face and pull her closer.  

“It looks good, but I think that you should be naked,” Ianthe murmurs when they pull apart.

“Nah,” Sera says, “you can still get at all the good bits.”

Ianthe laughs, holding her close.  “Well, I can’t argue with that.”

She’s a little late to her first meeting.


End file.
